I Was Yours From the Start
by colormyheartred
Summary: A pretty darn fluffy oneshot following the events of the following: world unknown, yours to keep, all that i'll ever need, and merry christmas, here's to many more.


It's a rarity in the Jones house for there to be a morning of complete silence. Typically, there are two small bodies bouncing on her, begging her to get up. Or, her second favorite way to be awoken- yelling in her face about Daddy being gone.

Emma narrows her eyes at the sight of her alarm clock reading 8:00.

She turns onto her side, facing Killian's side of the bed. He's still sound asleep. He got in late and she picked him up from the airport, so he's probably exhausted and catching up on some well deserved rest. With a small smile, she watches his chest rise and fall gently.

Emma sighs as she sits up. She takes her hand through her hair and breathes in the day, blinking in the gentle light pouring in through the windows against the wall.

It's Killian's birthday today. She has a huge party planned for tonight at the docks. She's been planning it for a long time, mostly out of a desire to top the party he planned for her last year. It had been incredibly, ridiculously amazing, and completely set the standards too high.

But, as Emma rests her cheek against the backboard of their bed, she studies her sleeping husband and thinks _maybe_ this will top it.

It's been awhile since they were both decidedly idiots and went on the show that promised they'd find each other. Two kids, a puppy, three albums, and multiple world tours later, and all she can see when she stares at him now is her best friend.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Killian's voice is thick with grogginess.

Only one of his eyes opens up a crack and he turns onto his belly, gripping the pillow under his arms. His head cranes toward her so she can see his faint smile. His back muscles ripple in a delicious manner, reminding her of just how lucky she is to have him as her other half.

Emma hums.

"I haven't seen you in a week," she says lightly. "Kinda miss watching you sleep."

She lies down again and Killian sighs heavily as he turns to face her completely. He has the sweetest, most tired smile on his face, and he draws her leg up to his hip while he leans in close, noses bumping and lips brushing.

"Missed you too," he says. "And the kids."

Emma smiles as she kisses her husband. Emma presses her hand against Killian's cheek when they part and she studies his face with her fingers.

"They missed you too. Which is weird, because you'd think they'd be _so_ excited to see you they'd interrupt our morning."

Killian glances over his shoulder with a heavy sigh. "Well, perhaps they're as tired as I am."

Emma chuckles. She kisses him chastely after his eyes fall closed again. She peels away from him only to have his arm wrap around her middle, thumb caressing the soft curve of her middle. It makes her heart skip a beat as butterflies tickle at the tender touch against her skin.

Killian hums and presses his lips against her ear. "Stay just a little longer."

"I'll come back after I check on the kids," Emma promises.

When she turns around, she meets Killian's eyes and he arches that damn eyebrow of his. "You and I both know what that means."

Emma rolls her eyes. "Yes, but they're being too quiet. I'm worried."

She smiles regardless and kisses her husband as she peels back the covers. She steps out of bed and goes to the door, turning back to find Killian draping his arm over his head while he stares at her with half-lidded eyes.

"Happy birthday, Killian," she says.

Killian smiles. "It would be better if my wife were here in bed with me."

"Five minutes," she laughs. "I promise."

/

Killian watches the clock on Emma's nightstand as the minutes tick by.

She doesn't return after five minutes. It's not a huge surprise to him.

Killian presses his hands against his face and sighs heavily. She probably won't come back to him or their warm bed. She probably won't let him hold her for just a few more minutes. It's all he's wanted for a week now.

This past week, he and the guys went to do a show out west and while they were out there, they collaborated with a couple of artists on a new track.

He'd invited Emma to come with the children, but she'd declined, telling him she needed to stay home because Adeline was sick and she knew it would be a matter of time before Charlie would get it too.

Of course, it didn't help matters video messaging them every night and hearing about how sick both of his little ones were.

He supposes that's why they aren't here now, peppering him with kisses and shrieking so loud Buddy has to come investigate.

The thought tugs at his heart and Killian sits up in bed, taking his hand through his hair before he gets up, slips his shirt on, and heads out of the bedroom down the hall.

Emma is the first voice he hears, followed closely by Charlie.

"You wanna help me make breakfast, kiddo?"

"We can have pancakes, Addie!"

Adeline whines and Killian's heart melts. He goes to Adeline's bedroom door and leans against the doorframe.

Charlie's dressed in his favorite spaceman pajamas, his hair a riotous mess. He's standing at Adeline's bedside, tugging on her arm, while Emma pushes back Adeline's hair and sighs.

Adeline is the first to notice him. Her frown twists into a happy grin and he mirrors that smile as he takes a step into her bedroom.

"Daddy!" she all but shouts.

Charlie whips his attention toward him and then scrambles toward him. "Daddy!"

Killian chuckles when Charlie attaches himself to his leg and he reaches down to cup the back of his son's head.

"Hey, Charlie," Killian grins. He reaches down for his son when Charlie holds his arms up in the air, begging to be held. He settles Charlie onto his hip and kisses his forehead. "Ah, I've missed you, lad."

"Missed you too," Charlie mumbles happily into Killian's ear.

Adeline hurries up from her spot in bed and wraps her arms around his legs. "Daddy, Daddy!"

"My Adeline," Killian grins.

He manages to lean down so he can get her on his other hip and both of his children eagerly cling to him. Killian kisses Adeline's head and breathes her in.

"How are you feeling, my love? Hm? Any better?" Killian asks. Adeline snuggles closer and he kisses her again. "It's alright, darling."

Emma folds her arms against her chest and tilts her head, awarding him a sweet smile.

"Charlie and Addie wanted to make pancakes for you, Daddy," Emma says. She stops before them and tugs on Charlie's leg. He giggles and squirms. Emma's eyebrows lift playfully. "But I guess we can do that together, huh?"

It's how the four of them end up cluttering the kitchen with giggles and wild stories from the lips of two toddlers with excited imaginations. Emma has the radio on low and she's focusing on the actual cooking of the pancakes so that Killian can flip them onto plates.

Adeline sits on the counter, still holding the stirring spoon, and Charlie stands on a chair that they'd pulled into the room so he can watch the status of the pancakes. Buddy, eager to be in on the fun, bumps into Killian's legs and makes him chuckle.

"Hey, Buddy," Killian grins. He kneels down and scratches under the dog's ears so he'll squint at him. "I've missed you. Have you kept everyone safe while I was away?"

Buddy's tongue falls out of his mouth and Killian hums before awarding the dog a kiss to the top of his head.

"You're a good boy, Buddy."

"Daddy, could you flip?" Emma asks. Killian pops back up and does as he's told. Emma smiles at him. "David's coming over in about an hour."

"Why?" Killian asks, furrowing his brow.

"Because he's taking you out," Emma says cryptically.

He smiles at her. "Is it because you're planning something?"

Emma bumps hips with him and presses her lips together in a smile, shrugging her shoulders while she pours more pancake batter. "I don't know. Maybe."

Killian looks at his daughter and makes a funny face at her. She giggles.

"Mummy's keeping secrets from me," Killian says. He reaches in for Adeline and sets her down on the floor. "Charlie, could you and your sister set the table for us?"

"Yep!" Charlie agrees.

He can barely reach the utensil drawer, but he does. The pair of his children go to the table and Charlie helps Adeline with gentleness, something that makes pride swell up in Killian's chest.

Killian turns to his wife and wraps an arm around her middle as his lips press against her neck. "What's the surprise?"

Emma bumps her head against his. "Not telling you, goofball. It's only your birthday once a year."

Killian kisses her neck again. "Is it a surprise party?"

"I don't know," Emma says, playing clueless. "It might just be that I need you out of the house because I hate spending time with you."

"Really?" Killian asks even as Emma's hand finds his on her belly.

"You snore and you smell terrible," Emma says playfully. "And you're always playing music. What's that about?"

"Well, if we're being brutally honest with one another," Killian sighs. He takes a moment to flip the next pancake onto the plate. "You look completely beautiful and I don't think you've ever looked better."

Emma sighs. "See, this is why you need to get lost."

Killian sees her smile and kisses her chastely as he steps away from her. He takes the plate of pancakes to the table.

"Truthfully, all I need today is to spend time with you three," Killian says. "I don't need anything special."

Emma hums. "I think you'll like hanging out with David."

/

David shows up with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning!" he says kindly. "You ready to get going, Killian?"

Killian, who had been in the middle of helping Charlie get dressed, now stands at the front door with a single toddler-sized shoe in his hand and a single sock on one of his feet.

"Erm… give me a moment, I think," Killian laughs. "Come on in. I've got to help Charlie with his shoes."

Charlie's sitting on the lowest step. He smiles at the sight of David.

"Hi Charlie!" David says kindly. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, he is!" Emma calls out from somewhere upstairs. She wanders into view with Adeline.

Adeline comes down the stairs on her own. She's dressed up nice, with a flower dress and her hair tied in tiny pigtails.

Emma lifts her eyebrows as she comes downstairs herself.

"A boys day," Killian grins. He grabs his sock from where he'd left it and slips it on while holding onto the staircase railing. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Dave?"

David hums. "Yeah."

Killian goes to grab his shoes.

"How was California?"

"It was good. Lots of sun. Crowds were massive." Killian shakes his head. "I about lost my hearing."

David folds his arms to his chest and grins. "I bet."

Adeline plops down beside Charlie on the stairs and Emma laughs. "Baby girl, can you let me come through?"

Adeline scoots toward the wall and Emma manages to get through the pair of children. She goes to David and gives him a hug. She whispers something into his ear that he nods to and then she steps away, smiling wryly at Killian.

Emma goes to him and presses up on her toes to kiss him. "Have fun. I love you."

"Love you too," Killian hums. He presses his hand to her hip and squeezes gently.

Emma steps into the kitchen after they separate and Killian claps his hands together as he turns to Charlie and David.

"Alright. Are we ready to go?"

/

When David asks him if they can take the minivan, he thinks nothing of it. He helps Charlie in and buckles him up, then he goes around to the passenger side so David can drive.

They listen to the latest album on low and David talks to him about the highs and lows of his week while Charlie sings along to the record in the backseat.

It's only when David starts driving a familiar path toward the highway that Killian arches an eyebrow and shifts in his seat.

"What are we doing, mate?"

David smiles at him. "Ah… I was instructed to wait until we got there to tell you, but we're going to the airport."

/

"Hold on," Killian says. "Where are we going?"

He's been handed a ticket and they're currently standing in line to go through TSA. Charlie is excited, practically jumping up and down beside Killian.

David grins. "You'll see."

Killian has a look at the ticket. _Boston_.

"Why are we-" He narrows his eyes at David, who just grins.

"Your wife's idea."

Killian hums. "She seems to be very interested in keeping me away from home."

It isn't until they're sitting in the waiting area for their plane to arrive when he realizes that this isn't the full extent of the surprise. David keeps looking around, as if he's trying to find someone.

Killian spies him first. _Liam_.

"Liam!" Killian laughs heartily as he watches his brother come closer. He gets up from his chair and goes to hug his older brother as soon as they're close enough. Liam chuckles into his ear. "You didn't tell me you were coming, you git."

"Emma wanted it to be a surprise." Liam says.

They pull apart and go back to David and Charlie. Charlie wants to give his uncle a hug, to which Liam happily complies, kneeling to be at eye-level with the boy.

"Auntie Elsa says she misses you very much," Liam says. "And she wishes she could be here."

Charlie smiles at Liam and Killian watches as his brother rises to his feet. Of course, it makes sense, Elsa not being here. They do have a newborn at home.

"What a birthday!" Liam says, clapping Killian on the back. "A surprise flight to Boston. Me. What else could there be in store for you, little brother?"

Killian rolls his eyes. "Younger."

Liam kisses his cheek obnoxiously. "Love you, Killian. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, brother," Killian says. "How's my namesake doing?"

Liam hums. "He's not your namesake. Just his middle name happens to be your first." Killian nods and winks at Charlie, who giggles. "He's perfect. Started propping his head up just last week."

Killian smiles at that. He misses seeing those mile markers. Misses the genuine smell of a baby and getting to prepare for the arrival of one for nine months before descending into chaos for months while balancing life.

It's a strange desire tugging at his heart. He and Emma had decided they wanted to have another baby, but it's been awhile since that decision was made.

They have no rush, though, so Killian tucks away this pang of baby fever and talks with his older brother about how things are going instead.

/

They go to a baseball game. A proper one. In box seats, with hot dogs and peanuts and ball caps and jerseys they buy in the gift shop before they find their seats.

Charlie's thrilled. He gets to meet the mascot and they take so many pictures that he posts to social media between rotation changes.

He's given a signed baseball by one of the pitchers that's a huge fan of The Pirates and it's honestly one of the greatest experiences of his life.

To get to experience it with his son and his brother and with David makes it all the better.

"Daddy," Charlie says. "Are they winning?"

Killian holds Charlie on his knee while they watch the bottom of the seventh inning and he grins as he leaves a kiss to the side of Charlie's head.

"Aye, Charlie. We're winning by quite a bit actually."

Charlie beams at him. "Oh good."

Killian chuckles. He looks over at his brother and David, who devote their attention to the game on the field below. It is impossibly good to be here with them, rather than with the guys in the band.

While he loves his band, he does enjoy spending time apart from them. Especially when it means once in a lifetime opportunities with his son.

"Can we get Addie and Mommy some baseball hats?"

Killian shrugs at Charlie's question. The thought of Emma and Adeline wearing baseball caps makes him smile.

"Of course we can."

Charlie giggles. "Good."

/

Emma and Adeline go to the docks as soon as the boys are out of town. When they arrive, Mary Margaret, Ruby, Belle, Regina, and the entire band are already there, setting things up.

Emma grins at Mary Margaret, who has her kids helping her with the balloons and streamers.

"Hi, Mary Margaret!" Emma says.

"Hi, Emma!" her friend gasps. "And Addie! Hi, sweet girl."

"Hello!"

Emma allows Adeline to join Rosie and Leo and she examines the decorations so far. The guys are setting up the sound system while the girls are decorating tables. The ship is the one element that they need to attend to.

"David's excited to get to see the Sox," Mary Margaret says. "And just so you know, everything seems to be moving smoothly."

Belle, who holds Noelle on her hip, wanders toward them with a bright smile. "Hi, Emma! How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Emma says. She shares a knowing smile with the women. "Um… are the fireworks-"

"Will's taking care of that," Belle says. "And Robin's told me he's _very_ upset he couldn't go to the baseball game today with the rest of them."

Emma laughs. "Well, I didn't want to send all of them to Boston. I needed them to get ready for tonight. Do you think Killian will like it?"

Mary Margaret gives Emma a look as Ruby draws close to them. "Emma-"

"Emma, if Killian doesn't like all of the effort you've put forth to give him a good damn birthday, you need to leave him." Ruby says.

Emma rolls her eyes. She glances over at the children and finds Adeline giggling with Leo.

"I'm sure he'll like it," Emma says. "I just need to make sure everything's in order. Mary Margaret, do you want to get the kids and help me with the boat?"

"Sure!"

/

When Killian arrives to town after a full day spent away, Emma has nerves fluttering around in her belly like anxious butterflies. She holds Adeline's hand while they watch the minivan pull up to the designated spot at the diner.

Killian steps out of the van and the back door pulls open, revealing Liam and Charlie. They're all dressed up in their jerseys and hats and it makes her happy.

She goes to the van and grins at her husband. "Hey."

"Emma, it was such a grand surprise," he says enthusiastically. "We had so much fun."

Emma chuckles. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly. "I'm glad you had fun."

David hurries around from the driver's side and smiles wide at Emma. "Killian got to meet his favorite."

"No way!" Emma laughs. "That must've been so cool."

"It was," Killian confirms. He lifts Adeline onto his hip and kisses her cheek. "But not as cool as getting to be back at home."

Emma hums. She gives Liam a hug when she turns to see him and they exchange knowing glances.

She laughs when Charlie won't stop talking about the game and then she says, "Okay, Charlie, you know what? Let's talk about that in a little while. Mommy has something to show you."

Killian's eyebrows wriggle. "We're not having dinner?"

Emma looks at the diner over her shoulder and shakes her head. "Not yet. Come on. To the docks for a picnic."

Her heart must be beating louder than it ever has before.

Killian walks alongside her and Charlie bounces along Emma's other side. He keeps telling her bits and pieces of stories that she laughs and tries to understand through his excitement.

Killian just smiles at her and she smiles back, happy to have him here with her again.

They hold hands by the time they reach the docks and Emma bites down on her lip when she sees the awe register on his face.

The docks are all lit up with sparkling string lights and everyone he loves are waiting for them. They start screaming and cheering when they see them and Emma laughs.

"What's all this?" Killian asks.

"Happy birthday."

/

There's a bloody ferris wheel set up and his favorite opening act from their last tour is playing live on a stage constructed on his ship.

There are children everywhere and people he loves- Liam, his father, all of the guys from the band… and _Elsa_ with Nora and little Xavier Killian.

"Bloody hell! Elsa!" he gasps, going to her. She laughs sweetly when he wraps his arms around her as best he can with Adeline on his hip and Xavier in her arms.

"Hi, Killian. Are you surprised enough?"

His eyes are wide and he holds his mouth wide open as he turns, taking it all in with amazement.

"This is bloody incredible. Where on earth is my wife?"

Elsa chuckles and points behind him. He turns to find Emma biting on her lip nervously. He goes to her, wrapping an arm around her, and he lays a massive kiss on her.

She giggles into him and they part laughing.

"Emma, this- it's amazing. Elsa's here! I thought she couldn't be here!"

His wife laughs happily. Her hands clasp together above her heart and she nods. "We had to plan very carefully."

Killian turns to face Elsa. "Well, I thought for sure Liam was the end of the surprise. To get to see you and the kids is amazing. I feel bloody awful I wasn't able to come when he was born."

Elsa holds Xavier out so Killian can see his new nephew's face and his heart beats just a little bit quicker.

"Hi, Xavier," Killian says. He feels breathless.

"Hi Xavier!" Adeline sings.

Killian chuckles and admires the baby's face before turning to his wife. "Emma, would you have a look at him? He's gorgeous."

Emma wears a sweet expression on her face. She peers down at the baby and sighs happily. "He's so handsome."

"Thank you," Elsa says on a smile.

"And to think. He has my name."

Emma rolls her eyes and elbows him in the ribs. Killian chuckles and kisses her temple.

/

Emma watches Killian with a soft smile from her spot at the head table with Charlie and Adeline. Her husband goes from person to person around the docks, thanking them individually for being here for his birthday and hugging them and taking photos with each and every one.

Charlie and Adeline are getting tired, but they're still both very excited to be having a fun party like this. There's dancing and laughter and there are games that have everyone engaged and excited.

Emma finds herself the subject of at least a dozen kisses from her husband every time he finds her again and she laughs every time, because she's never seen him so happy before in her life.

Eventually, he finds her again and this time, he stays.

"Emma," he says, shaking his head with disbelief. "This is the most incredible thing that anyone has ever done for me."

Emma hums. "It's not even over yet, babe."

Killian's eyebrows lift high. "Bloody hell. I don't know how much more I can take."

"Just two more surprises," she says. She pats his knee and rubs. "I promise."

/

The first surprise is fireworks reminiscent of their second wedding as he's dancing with his wife on the dock.

She smiles at him and he tickles her side until she laughs and they have to stop swaying and just stare up at the display in awe. Emma tucks herself against him and he strokes her arm, leaving a kiss to the top of her head every so often.

"You know you didn't have to top what I did for your birthday, darling," Killian says as they're driving back home with two sleeping toddlers in the backseat.

Emma hums. "I wanted to."

Killian takes her hand and brings it to his lips. "I love you. So much. Do you know that?"

"I know," Emma laughs.

He parks the van and turns to her. "I wish I had something to give you. To thank you."

Emma blushes and bites down on her lip. "You… kind of have already."

Killian narrows his eyes at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His wife breaks into a smile. She leans her head against her headrest and glances back into the backseat where their children sleep.

When her gaze returns to his, she takes a soft breath.

"I hate to be the one to break the news, but we're going to have to start using the back row of seats, babe." Emma says.

She pauses, searching his eyes. A wry grin fills her lips.

He could swear his heart is about to rip right out of his chest with how fast it's pounding. He has an idea of what she's about to say and it makes him more excited than he has been all day. And that's saying something.

"Are you…?" Killian asks breathlessly, not daring say it for fear of being wrong.

Emma laughs. "Yeah. I'm pregnant."

"Bloody hell," he laughs with a breath. He surges forward to hug his wife and she giggles into his ear.

Killian pulls back to kiss her sweetly and chastely. "This is officially my favorite birthday."

Emma laughs softly. She admires him with a gentleness he's so lucky to have found in her. "I'm glad you liked it."

Killian glances in the backseat and tilts his head back toward the house. "Why don't we take the kids to bed? Then we can get those five minutes you denied me this morning back."

Emma hums. Her smile is bright. "I would love that."


End file.
